


long ago when i was 5

by sockiesock



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, song fic ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	long ago when i was 5

"you're looking sweeter than a donut," marvin commented.

whizzer suddenly started crying for some reason cuz hes a baby back bitch.

"what the fuck why are you crying whizzer"

jason looked @ whizzer and was Shook(tm) that he was there. "why u cryin" he said

whizzer started singing like the gay theatre bitch he is

"long ago when i was five......."

"what the fuck whizzer" jason said, getting hit with a ball and dying instantly

"i snuck in the kitchen late at night...... and ate a donut with a maple glaze........"

"ok???? thats nice dear" marvin said

"my father asked who ate the snack...... i said that it was my brother jack..... and jack got grounded for fourteen days....."

"u have a brother?" jason's ghost said

"i've lived with that guilt....all of my life........"

"why aren't you like 30 now why are you guilty about something that happened like 25 years ago" marvin asked, gayly

"and the terrible vision that i had that niGHTTTTT....."

"what" trina, mendel, cordelia, and charlotte all said, ignoring the fact that jason was fucking dead

whizzer died immediately

"fucking finally" trina said


End file.
